


Inadequate

by sleepy_ry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, M/M, Misogyny, Not Canon Compliant, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Waylon wants to know his name.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Inadequate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this.

Waylon tries wrapping his fingers around Gluskin’s thighs. He’s getting skinnier even with the newly allowed snack, and the man could easily break him. Lisa would refer to his thighs as ‘tree-trunks’ thick and study. Shamefully, Waylon has taken to gripping them when the man winds a hand through his dirtied hair, the one warning he receives as he tries to choke him with his cock. 

“I want to ask something.” Waylon closes his eyes as the zipper purrs. A dutiful woman always plays the embarrassed bride, one who has never considered men to have  _ anything  _ between their legs. “Could I know your first name?” 

Gluskin pauses, one hand wrapped in Waylon’s hair and the other buried into his well-tailored pants. A mannequin waits for him to complete its pajama set. Should he continue behaving, he’s going to be allowed clothing on the mattress where he slumbers, though he imagines the leash will remain. 

“I have a simple name,” he says, scratching his nails lightly over his scalp. “Nothing as impressive as the men you’ve probably encountered prior.” 

A premise for his next move. Either he can correct his behavior now or sleep in the dark with the guard’s chains rattling as he paces back and forth. Ducking his head, he nuzzles against his knuckles, bloody and bruised. 

“I would never stray from my one true love.” May Lisa forgive him. “I would never give you up for anything.” 

Gluskin’s thumb presses against his lip. “Beautiful, darling.” 

Inadequate once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated. 
> 
> I had a shitty day and wrote some indulgence.


End file.
